


Family Unit

by SkyFireForever



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kara is Best Mom, Luther is best dad, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: What is a family?Everyone has their own definition.





	Family Unit

They were free. Kara still couldn’t quite wrap her head around that fact. They were free. Completely and wonderfully free. Free from Todd, from the police, from oppression, from their own programing. They were free in every sense of the word. Free to discover who they were. 

Kara honestly didn’t know if she believed herself to have an identity outside of her family. Outside of Alice and Luther. Outside of the Jerrys and Rose and Adam. It seemed sometimes that she was only an extension of that family rather than her own individual, but she didn’t mind at all. She was happy with them. She was happy being a part of them. 

She walked into the house, two bags of groceries in each hand. “I’m back!” She called. “I’m about to make supper, so keep yourselves clean!” She warned, setting the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“Kara!” Alice came running down the stairs, a whine in her voice. “Kara, Jerry hit me!” She pointed at the Jerry, who was running after the child.

“We didn’t mean to!” Jerry put their hands up. “Honest!” They insisted. “We were just playing!”

Kara sighed and knelt down. “Where did they hit you?” She asked patiently. Alice rolled up her sleeve, revealing a small, red mark that wouldn’t bruise. “Alright.” Kara said gently. “Will a kiss make it feel better?” Alice nodded slowly. Kara smiled and kissed the mark before standing up. “Jerry, play nice. Be gentle.” She warned. “And apologize to Alice.”

Jerry quickly nodded. “We will!” They assured. They knelt down. “We are sorry, Alice.” 

“I forgive you.” Alice threw her arms around Jerry and hugged them tightly. “I don’t think we have much time to play before dinner. We should help Mom cook.” 

Jerry nodded quickly. “Yes, we agree. The other Jerrys will help.” They assured, standing up as three more Jerrys descended down the stairs. “What is for dinner, Mother?” They asked.

“I’m making vegetarian chili.” Kara put on the apron that hung from the oven door handle, tying it tightly behind her back. “I bought all fresh vegetables. Anything that couldn’t be found in our garden was still bought fresh.” She guaranteed. 

“Are there pesticides or other harmful substances?” One of the Jerrys asked, stepping forward anxiously. They were always conscious about the environment. 

Kara shook her head. “I triple checked and it’s all completely natural.” She assured with a smile, taking the groceries out of the bags and setting them on the counter. “They even gave me paper bags.” She gestured to the bags in question. 

“Oh, that is excellent!” Jerry exclaimed, looking absolutely thrilled. 

Kara smiled and nodded. “Alright, can one of you cut these?” She set a few of the vegetables to the side. “I need to work on the tomato sauce, paste, whatever.” She hummed. “Alice, can you get Luther for me?” She requested. 

Alice nodded quickly. “Right away!” She quickly ran upstairs to fetch her father. Kara smiled after her before turning back to her work, hearing Luther’s thudding footsteps make their way downstairs. 

“Chili for dinner, huh?” He walked up behind Kara, wrapping his large arms around her small waist. “That sounds wonderful.”

Kara smiled and turned around in his grip, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “Well, you know the rules. If you want to have dinner, you have to help make dinner.”

Luther chuckled and nodded. “Good rule.” He kissed her cheek. “What can I do?” He asked, his hands moving to rest against Kara’s hips. 

“You can invite Rose and Adam over.” She said brightly. “I bought enough to serve everyone and more.”

“Alright.” He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’ll be back with guests.” He stepped away and Kara could hear his footsteps all the way to the front door. 

Dinner was prepared with a little bit of help from everyone, with Alice setting the table for everyone. Just as the last plate was being set down, the door opened to reveal Luther, Rose, and Adam walking through. Kara beamed at them and waved them inside. “Have a seat. The food will be out momentarily.” Everyone sat and enjoyed the meal created by family for family. As Kara looked around them all, she felt a warmth in her heart, knowing that this was the family she had chosen for herself. She’d never felt more complete. 


End file.
